Scooter III
"An extraordinary game that is criminaly fun and depressingly sad. DS Auto has outdone themselfs!" -IGN Scooter III is a game released on September 30th, 2012. The game is avaible for Nintendo DS and the Wii. The series is mainly loyal to PlayStation, this game has focused on the traveling demographics that carry around portable consoles. The game is better than the previous games because Scooter III is a feature-packed, secret-filled and mission-packed game. The game has 25 missions that start in Portland and contunues to Staunton (Note: Stauton is unlocked in the first stages of the game). Plot When Scooter returns from Los San Prison, he is a jailbreak convict on the lam. He gets to Portland and he meets Dunsel, a German fellow part of the German Mafia and helped Scooter through his rough times in Portland. As Dunsel's sister gets kidnapped from the Midnight Sun, a gang from Staunton that has recently relocated to Portland. The Midnight Sun kidnapped Dunsel's sister for their whorehouses and brothels in Staunton. As the plot says in Portland, Scooter and Dunsel have to do a gunfight with the Midnight Sun and they board the subway and go to Staunton. As Scooter and Dunsel travel to the Syndacate Tower and go to the Georgia International Airport and hijack a plane and bail out of the plane and rescue the passangers before the plane hits the building. The people jump off the plane and parachute to the ground. The plane hit the base of the building and falled to the ground across the river and landed in Portland. As the tower has decenagrated into pieces, the whorehouses contained in the tower contained Dunsel's sister. The plan had failed. As rescue crews fail to move rubble, Dunsel and Scooter move and dig in the rubble to find the Boss' body and burn it. Instead, They found Dunsel's sister. Scooter and Dunsel go to Chinatown in Staunton. When they arrive, the Staunton Triads attempt to kill Dunsel in his sleep. They planned to do it when he was asleep in the hotel. Scooter was out doing what the player was choosing him to do. Scooter goes back to the hotel of a slit-throat Dunsel. The Triads had relocated to Portland and took over some of the German's turf. Scooter gets selected as the boss of the German Mafia. Scooter then demolishes the Triad's Headquarters in Red Light, Portland. As Scooter and the Germans gain victory, Scooter relocates to Shoreside Vale. Many hippies and enviromentalists are pissing off the residents of the vicinty and Scooter goes out to kidnap the hippies. He goes to their headquarters which you have to find first. The hippies are organized in a system of caves under the mountains. The caves are a huge easter egg underground. Scooter then blows up the caves with TNT and the police go on a manhunt across the city. As Scooter is left with pleasure from victory of the German Mafia, the hero of Liberty City and controls the streets and is a pretty good person for someone on the lam. Now the game is beat and Scotter can do anything. Graphics The graphics are in a 3D enviroment and is very detailed. The graphics are fabulous for a Nintendo DS game. The buildings simulate buildings that are built on Minecraft. The buildings are blocks and spheres are blocky. It is as if it is a violent version of Minecraft. Geography Portland Portland is flat and has 3 neighborhoods. The area has an active elevated rail and has a safehouse, a gun shop and an airport. Otherwise, Portland is depicted as a low class bourough and is based off the Bronx, Brooklyn and Queens. Staunton Staunton is flat with several skyscrapers. Staunton is a buisness bourough and is high class with a Chinatown and a low class fish market. Stauton has a subway connected to Portland and has a functioning train. Staunton is the most important area in the storyline. Shoreside Vale Shoreside Vale is mountainous with tons of riffles in the terrain. The area can be quite tedious to transport through. The bourough has overpasses over streets and U-turns everywhere. So Shoreside Vale is a horribly bad choice to do a vehicle mission. Besides transportation, the area is full of hippies and enviromentalists which go door to door asking for awareness. The hippies go inside anyways if you dont answer them, which bugs a ton of people and will lead to having to bomb their caves where they do rituals and have sex. Shoreside Vale is the most interesting of the 3 but is the smallest of the three. Hippies can also barge in your safehouse and you can walk in with hippies having sex in the floor. Category:Scooter the Cat Games